Something more
by nightshadowfairy
Summary: Malec AU: Magnus and Alec are best friends, and have been secretly in love with each other for some time now. But what will happen when secretly becomes not so secretly? (Rating may change, I'll see if I'm capable of smut...)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this story is kind of inspired by what's going on in my life right now - I'm bi, and crushing (hard) on my best friend, who is a girl, and is straight. And I started thinking about it, and got kind of sad, so I decided the best way to deal with it was to write, even if I'm kind of shit at it.I guess I wanted to have a happy ending to my story, and since I'm not going to get one, at least Magnus and Alec can...  
>I hope you enjoy <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus's POV:<strong>

Ugh, I thought. Why do I have to be _so_ pathetic? And why can't I stop staring at him? Oh, I know why, because he is fucking _hot, _that's why. With his thick, black, just-rolled-out-of-bed hair, and his big, shiny, bright blue eyes, and that sweet, shy smile he's giving me right now... Shit, he caught me staring at him. That's been happening a lot lately, too much. But it kind of leaves me wondering if he had been staring too... Ugh, I thought again. It's a real pain in the ass to be in love with your seemingly straight best friend. But, I have to say, over the past few months, he has begun to seem a little less straight. From catching him staring at me (almost as often as I stare at him, and let me tell you, that's a lot) to walking in on him watching America's next top model, I was kind of starting to question whether he was straight, or, if I'm lucky, bi (like me) or gay.I don't know, maybe it was just my imagination, but I had a (pretty long) list of 'why my best friend might be gay (and possibly like me)'.  
>I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to my right, and came face to face with the person I had just been thinking about. Sometimes I wondered why I spent my time thinking about him when I could just look at him any time I wanted to, seeing as we spend most of our day together. I make sure of that. (Not that I think he really minds).<br>"Maggie?" he asked, using the nick name he gave me when we were about five. We've been best friends since about then, when me and my family moved into the house right next to his, making us next-door neighbors.  
>"Are you okay?" he continued, looking a little worried. "you seem a little out of it..." he said, trailing of.<br>"What? Oh, Yeah, I'm fine." I said, smiling at him. "You coming over after swim practice?" I asked him, knowing he'll probably say yes, since it's kind of a tradition we started in 4th grade - sleeping over at each others house every Friday night, unless we had some family thing or something. I was kind of annoyed that his swim practice fell on a Friday when he firs told me last year, after joining the swim team last year, but when he asked me to come see him practice, all of my aggravation faded away. Man, he was sexy when he swam! And he was really good at it, too. Even though he was only in 9th grade, he was one of the best swimmers on the team. I was really proud of him.  
>"Of course" He said, smiling back at me.<br>"Magnus, Alec" our teacher said in an amused tone, getting our attention back to him. "I know you guys are much more interested in each other than what we are learning in class, but can you please stay focused on something that isn't one another for long enough so you can learn the new material so I won't fail as your teacher?" Said Luke. (he didn't like us calling him Mr. it made him feel old.) This wasn't the first time he asked us to stop talking and pay attention in class, but it still made Alec blush. My God, how I loved that blush...  
>"Sorry Luke" We both said at the same time, smiling at each other. I heard Luke mutter something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like 'young love' as he walked away. I looked over at Alec to see if he heard it to, and going by the bright pink blush that was staining his cheeks, he must have. But to my surprise, he didn't look disgusted, or even a little grossed out by our teacher's words. He seemed almost... delighted, in a shy, sweet kind of way. And that goes strait to my 'why my best friend might be gay (and possibly like me)' list.<br>And at that moment I made a decision - I was going to tell him about my feeling, and hope as hard as I can that he feels the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec's POV:<br>**  
>Oh my god, I thought. He's looking back at me. Did he catch me staring? or...or was he staring back? Well, what do I do now? This is really awkward... Maybe I should just smile at him... Oh no, now he just looks startled. Great. This has been happening way to much lately. Why can't I keep my eyes off of him? Oh, right. Because he's hot. Like, really hot. Ugh, being in love with your best friend is so pathetic, especially when said best friend is amazing and popular and you have zero chance with him.<br>But, I don't know...for the past few months I kind of started feeling like I might actually have a shot with him... It seems like the staring isn't one sided, and he has taken the flirting up a notch (he has always flirted, and not just with me, with everyone, but in seems like lately it has been only with me, and a lot more, too). But it could all be just my wishful thinking... man, I hope it isn't...  
>Oh, great. Now he just looks troubled. Was it that troubling that I was staring at him? Okay, maybe I should just act like nothing happened. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to me, looking like he was just pulled out of deep thought.<br>"Maggie?" I asked. "Are you okay? you seem a little out of it..." I said, trailing off. I could hear a little bit of worry in my voice that I didn't like. I wanted it to sound casual and light, not worried and heavy. Oh well. I've never been good at casual.  
>"What? Oh, Yeah, I'm fine." He said, giving me his bright, beautiful smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I never can. His smile is just so amazing.<br>"You coming over after swim practice?" He asked. "Of course" I said, still smiling. It was tradition, after all. But, this time, it was going to be different, because at that moment I made a decision - I was going to come out to him. And maybe, just maybe, if I could muster up the courage - Tell him how I felt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I'm sorry this chapter was kind of boring, I just felt like I had to introduce the characters. Also, not every scene will be from both POVs, only, like, the really important ones. I'm kind of hoping it gets better as it goes, because I'm not really liking this chapter, but if not, than whatever. I still get to write.<br>I hope you enjoyed it anyway :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I couldn't figure out how to, like, publish stuff on my phone, and my computer was out so I couldn't really write anything for a while... This will probably be a short peace of crap, since I haven't written anything at all in some time, so I kind of need to get the hang of it again, and as usual I kind of only have the vaguest idea of what this chapter will contain or where the fic is going at all, so... yeah...  
>Hope you enjoy anyway :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alec: <strong>

At the time, my... realization, as one might call it, about what I was going to do, seemed like it would be freeing, relieving, like the right thing to do.  
>A couple of hours later, however, all I could feel was nervous. And frightened. And a little bit nauseous. And apparently, it was obvious.<p>

"Allie?" Magnus said, using my nickname, that I secretly loved. "Are you okay? You seem a little sick... do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?" He asked, and even though we were in the middle of class, I knew he would be up and ready to leave if I said the word.  
>But, since there was no curing my nerves, not in the nurse's office any way, I didn't see a point in going. So I did the only sensible thing, I lied.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, not meeting his eyes. "Just bored out of my mind." Which was't _really_ a lie in the end, since math is the most boring subject on the face of the planet. I much preferred English, which was why it was one of the two classes I had without Magnus, because I was in tenth grade English. The other was gym, since he just simply refused to participate, and was the only subject he failed every year since fifth grade.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not quite believing me. Sometimes I felt like he knew me too well...

"Are you telling me that you don't find math mind blowingly boring?" I asked, raising one eyebrow in a challenge.

"Okay, okay, fine. You'r right. You have the full right to get as sick as you want at that hard fucking problem on the board that I know you, as the good student you are, will try to actually solve." He said, with fake sympathy.  
>Any other day, he would have been right. But today was not just any other day. I Knew there was no way I would be able to solve, or even try to solve, that stupid problem.<p>

"Nah" I said, getting a surprised look out of him. "I'm not really in the mood for math."

"Are you ever in the mood for math?" He said, not actually expecting an answer, looking at his phone as he got a text. He giggled a little at whatever the text said, typing back really fast.  
>Needless to say, I was a little jealous.<p>

"Who are you texting?" I asked, trying to not let my jealousy show. But judging by the fact that he didn't seem to hear me even though we were sitting with our desks pushed together, he wouldn't have noticed even if it was.  
>By then I was starting to worry it was his evil ex, Camille, trying to get back together with him. I mean, it was hard enough when I had to watch him be (and hear about being, since I'm his best friend) with someone else, it was even harder when that someone was the evil witch Camille, who was not even close to good enough for my Maggie!<br>Any way, getting worried and jealous, I did the only sensible thing in that situation - I tried to look at his phone to see who he was texting so excitedly to (who wasn't me).  
>To my ever growing fear, he leaned away from me, hiding the phone from me. This is when I really started to get worried. (What can I say, I worry a lot).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus:<strong>

"Are you ever in the mood for math?" I asked Alec after he said he wasn't in the mood right now. I mean, really, I fall asleep just thinking about it! ugh, whoever made it up should go to prison for eternity.  
>Just then my phone vibrated, indicating I got a new text. I checked who it was from, seeing it was from Alec's twin sister - Izzy.<p>

_Izzy: hey Mags I jut wanted to know if you'd want to go shopping with me today _

Before I had the chance to answer (even though she new I would say yes, we are shopping sisters after all) another text from her came in.

_Izzy: Our parents are dragging us to this party thing in their honor for something or other, and I want to buy a new dress and buy Alec a nice new suite ;)_

I giggled a little at the text, thinking of how fun it would be to see Alec's face when he sees that we bought him a suite, and then at how _amazing_ he would look in it. And then thinking how amazing he would look _out _of it.  
>Not good thoughts to have while you were sitting next to said guy in your math class.<p>

**Magnus:** **I would love to go shopping with you :)**

While I kept texting Izzy about the details of our shopping trip, I saw Alec leaning over my shoulder, probably trying to see who I was texting. We certainly couldn't have that, he would make us call the whole thing off, so I turned my back to him, hiding my phone.

"Maggie? Magnus?" He said, as if he were calling my name for a while.

"What? I said, looking up from my phone.

"I asked who you were texting." He said, biting his lip, like he was nervous for the answer.

"Izzy" I said shortly, getting another text from her. I could see him visibly relax, as if he were afraid it was my secret boy\girlfriend or something. Sometimes I just don't get that boy.

'Oh, okay." He said, turning to the board and scribbling down the problem, starting to solve it, like he got some sort of energy boost, which meant I was free to text Izzy freely for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this chapter now seems kind of pointless, since nothing really happens, but at least I got to write!<br>****I have all kinds of comments to make about this chapter and the fic and the characters and stuff, but I'm really tired so I will not be making them now.  
>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :) <strong>


	3. I'm so sorry!

**AN: Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry about the last chapter, I have no idea why it did that! what I think happened is that instead of making something bold or slanted or doing the enter thing, it wrote the action down in computer language or something, I just don't know why! I tried to fix it, I hope it worked! **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone! How was your first day of school? I don't know what time it is were you are, but here it's 22:30 and this is one of the few times it's not the middle of the night! Yay!  
>But because school started again, and I can't stay up until, like 3:30\4:00-ish in the morning if I'm planing on getting up at 7:00, I will probably update even less frequently that usual. Not yay... :(<strong>  
><strong>So about the story itself, I decided that Izzy and Alec are twins because I felt like 14 years old was too young for all kinds of sexual experiences (I'm 14 and even though kids from my former school were doing all kinds of things at 14, no one from my present school is and I didn't want Izzy to be a complete slut...) so I made her 15. Hope you don't mind. Max is going to be like 10-ish I think and I'm not really sure what I'm going to do about Jace... Did I even mention him? I don't think so... I can't remember...<br>Oh, and I felt like Alec shouldn't swear, he thinks it's unbecoming. (His words, not mine).  
>Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!<strong>

(I can't find the line break)

Magnus:

After Izzy and I found the perfect suit for Alec for their parent's thing, we went back to their house to show him his new suit.  
>He was not pleased.<br>To say the least.

"This is why you skipped my practice? really? to buy a stupid suit and a really inappropriate dress for my baby sister? I-" He was cut off by Izzy though when she said "We're twins! I am not you're baby sister!" We all knew that Izzy hated it when he called her that, but I think that's really how he thinks about her, so he always says it anyway.

"Whatever, Izzy, I still don't like the dress. It's way to short! And anyways, Magnus, there was this new move I just learned and I wanted to show it to you." He said with the most adorable pout I have ever seen. I was so tempted to just lean in and press my lips to his soft, pink ones (and no, I don't know that his lips are really soft because I couldn't help myself once when he was over at my house and fell asleep before me and touched them with the tips of my fingers, not at all!)  
>...And why was Izzy smirking at me like that? Was I really that obvious? Oh, what am I saying? Of course I was! Stupid emotions...<p>

"Magnus? are you even listening to me?" I heard Alec say.  
>"Oh, sorry, no. Must have zoned out." I said, smiling apologetically at him. He rolled his eyes at me, though I could see he was holding back a smile. I Smiled even wider.<br>"Anyways," Said Izzy, catching my attention. "mom and dad aren't going to be home in time for dinner, so they said to just order a pizza or something." She said, with a roll of her eyes. Their parents were often at work until late.

"Do you guys want the regular?" She asked us, and we nodded. I always had my pizza with corn and mushrooms, and Alec just had his plane. Figures, he tried his hardest to make everything about himself as plane as can be, probably even without realizing it.  
>Not that he actually succeeds.<br>Izzy called up to Max and Jace, who were somewhere upstairs, if they wanted their usual (for Jace pepperoni and for Max the weekly special, witch was always something crazy) and they said yes.

"Hey, you want to go up to my room and watch TV or something?" Alec asked.

"Sure." I said, knowing we'd probably be watching super natural. Man, how I love watching super natural with Alec... The first time he got me to watch it I really didn't want to (what can I say? I get scared really easy) and he had to push to get me to try it. I was right, it was scary. So naturally, the firs thing that came to my frightened mind was to cling to the first big, tough, strong thing that I could find, which happened to be Alec. I flung my arms over his shoulders and buried my head in his neck. To my surprise, he put his arms around my waist and offered to change the channel. The scary part was over by then, so I said there was no need, and we kept watching. That happened about three more times. Except Alec stopped offering to change the channel. (Needless to say, that definitely made my list).

"So..." He said, and I think I know were this is going. "There's a new chapter of super natural. Wanna watch it? Please?" He said, with such hope in his eyes I didn't believe that it was just because he wanted to watch some show.

"Okay, fine, we can watch it." I said with a roll of my eyes, as if it wasn't one of the high points of my week. He grinned at me, getting it ready, and climbing on to his bed to sit next to me. Oh, how grateful I am that super natural fell on a Thursday late at night.  
><em>Oh, fucking mother of shit! I almost forgot! <em>I thought, as all the thoughts of cuddling with Alec led me to a thought I almost forgot about - telling Alec how I feel.  
>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit! I was not emotionally ready for that! between the shopping with Izzy and the excitement about getting to cuddle with Alec, I totally forgot about that! What in the fucking world am I going to do?!<p>

**(I can't find the line break)**

**Alec:**

_my god, I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this _was the only thing running through my mind after super natural was done and we finished eating our pizza. I was not ready for this, not one bit!  
>Okay, so maybe I'll just tell him that I'm gay tonight, without the 'I'm-really-in-love-with-you' part. Yeah, maybe I could, like, lead up to it or something. No need to tell him everything in one night. And I know he won't judge me or anything, he himself is bi. He even had a few "boyfriends" (More like on-week meaningless flings if you ask me).<br>_But you know you want to, Alec._ Said a little voice in my head. _You know how good it will feel to get it off your shoulders.  
><em>I knew the little voice was right, it _was_ my voice of reason, so I just decided to do it.  
>No over thinking it.<br>Just do it.  
>Just say it.<br>I turned my head towards him, ready to say it, to tell him how I feel, just to suddenly feel a pair of soft, warm lips pressed to mine.

**(I can't find the line break)**

**AN: Sorry to stop it here, I just felt like a cliffhanger. If you can call that one.**  
><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated! It's no excuse, but I've had a pretty busy month - I don't know if anyone remembers, but I said in the first chapter that I have a crush on my best friend. Well, that stopped about two months ago, and I kinda fell in love with a different friend of mine, this time male, and turns out he had feelings for me too. So we get together, have about two good weeks together, but then he started to get all possessive and jealous and all needy, and all he wanted to do all day was make out and touch my boobs -_- so, I broke up with him. Anyways, I'm really sorry that I didn't post a new chapter, and I hope you didn't give up on this story, so here's another chapter!  
>Hope you like it :)<strong>

**(Can't find the line break)**

**Magnus:**

_Oh my fucking god, I can_not_ do this! _was what was going through my mind after the show was done, and we were sitting really close, and his hair was falling into his beautiful, _blue _eyes. How am I supposed to risk losing our friendship, losing _him _just because I didn't want to keep my feelings bottled up any longer?  
>But all those noble thoughts went out the window when he lifted his head up to look at me with those eyes of his that just made me melt. So I did the first thing that came to mind when his pretty, pink lips were so close to mine - I kissed them.<p>

Idiot.

The kiss lasted for about three seconds before he puled away, looking shocked.  
>Like I had just slapped him in the face, not kissed him.<br>Great. Just absolutely fucking great.

"W-wha-" Was all Alec was able to get out before I jumped up on my feet and ran out the door, muttering an apology on my way out. I ran out the front door, trying to hold back the tears that where gathering in my eyes. I couldn't believe I just did that. Now he probably hates me. He has to be disgusted by me - he's straight for crying out loud! And now I just lost Alec - my best friend, all because I couldn't keep my shit together. What the hell am I going to do now? Shit!

**(Can't find the line break)**

"Mom?" I called out once I got to my house, hoping she was still awake. "Mom, are you awake?"

"Magnus?" She called back, sounding confused and a little worried. I loved that about my mom - she always seemed to know when something was wrong. "What are you doing home? I thought you were sleeping over at Alec's today." She said, coming out of the kitchen into the living room, wiping her hands on the pajama pants she had on.  
>"Is everything okay?" She asked.<p>

"Mom," I said again, my voice cracking a little. "mom, I really screwed up."

"Oh, sweety," She said in a soft, kind voice. "come sit down and tell me what happened."

And that's what I did. And then I sobbed into her shoulder.

**(Can't find the line break)**

**Alec:**

I couldn't believe it. It's been four days since... that happened, and we haven't talked once. No, correction, he hasn't been willing to talk to me once. And I was starting to get really worried. What if he's angry or hurt that I didn't kiss him back? I mean, I wanted to, god knows I wanted to, but I was just really surprised. Who wouldn't be in that situation? Or what if it was so bad for him that he didn't want to get close to me? I haven't kissed anyone before, and he has so much experience. Or what if he decided that he hates me?! Okay, I admit that that's probably unlikely, but when I get stressed out my mind tends to go a bit crazy.  
>I know it sounds pathetic - it's only been four days for god's sake, and I'm acting like it's been a month, but what can I say, we're kind of co-dependent. Or at least I am.<p>

After he ran out on me like that (and after I got my wits together) I tried to call him a bunch of times. Voice mail. I sent him a million texts. haven't even been seen. I even called his home number, but his mom said he was asleep.  
>I decided that I'll just have to try again tomorrow, which I did. I got the same exact results, except his mom said he wasn't feeling good and didn't want to talk, and I knew that was a lie because whenever Magnus is sick the only thing he wants to do is talk on the phone for hours. Or watch an America's next top model marathon. I was always totally up for both. (not that anyone needed to know about the latter one..).<p>

Once it was Monday and we were back at school, I was sure he was going to start talking to me again.  
>I was wrong.<br>He totally ignored and avoided me.  
>I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. and it was starting to get irritating. But most of all it just confusing. I really just didn't know why he was doing it.<p>

On the fifth day without any interaction what so ever, not even a glance my way, I had enough. And my siblings had enough of me moping around all day I guess, since they happily agreed to help me with my quick forming plan. All I had to do was corner him in a place he couldn't get away from me, and try to force him to talk about everything with me.  
>I just really wanted my best friend back...<p>

**(Can't find the line break)**

**AN: Awww poor Alec. don't you worry Alec, you'll get him back soon!  
><strong>**I feel like this chapter, and also every other one, is just full of nothing. I mean, nothing _really _interesting happened. And the chapters are always so short. I can't really sit down and write like 3,000 words per chapter, though, I can't focus for that long on one thing, so this is what you get.  
>With that being said, I hope you liked it! <strong>


End file.
